A system, such as a computing device, can be subject to various vibrations from movements by a user or naturally occurring oscillations on a surface on which the computing device rests. Measurements of vibrations are sometimes used by certain computing devices in order to provide feedback to a user who is operating the computing device. However, in some instances, the types of vibrations that are occurring need to be determined in order to provide accurate measurements for and responses to the vibrations. Because different motions and vibrations result in varying wave forms, algorithms for determining vibrations types can be slow when implemented by a processor. Any latency in measurements can result in a delayed reaction time for the computing device, degrading the quality of the user experience when the user is expecting certain feedback from vibrations at the computing device. Additionally, processes that depend on the feedback will be delayed, resulting in multiple latent or inaccurate responses to the user's input.